Unseen Secrets
by BLUEWIZARDNINJA
Summary: Just how disastrous can Kusuo Saiki’s life get? Apparently a lot worse when his friends suspect something is different at their school after an almost catastrophic event, followed by more supernatural goings on at the PK festival. How far will he go to protect his secret?
1. Let Me Ask You Something...

**Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me and are the property of the original creator, Shūichi Asō.**

Let me ask you something. Do you believe in magic? How about the supernatural? Ghosts? Occult or extrasensory forces? The likelihood is you don't. As kids, the lines between fiction and reality are blurred, but as we age the boundaries become more clear. Some things are perceived as real and others drift off into the realms of fantasy. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe in these ridiculous things. I'm not here to change your mind. Though if you didn't believe in them, you'd be wrong. The supernatural is as real as you and I.

When you have supernatural powers, the impossible becomes possible. Things become a lot easier, but some things become a lot harder, or less interesting. Why am I telling you this? My name is Kusuo Saiki, and I have psychic superpowers. Normally I keep it a secret due to the potential danger of letting others find out, however I feel as though I can trust you not to tell anyone.

Because of my psychic abilities, I've never been able to live a normal life. 16 years ago, I was born with these unique powers. You'd think my parents would get me tested when they found out about it but in all honesty, they aren't exactly 'normal' themselves and decided not to for some reason which still remains a mystery to me, even despite my psychic powers.

So 16 years on, I still have my psychic powers. They're always growing in strength so naturally they're a lot more dangerous now than when I was a kid. I wear control devices which look like antennas on my head to suppress them. Trying to blend in with everyone else is difficult.. though thankfully most people think they're just hair clips because I brainwashed them with mind control. What? Don't look at me like that, it's not that bad.

I also have pink hair and glasses, did I mention that? Right now I'm a highschool student at PK Academy, in second grade.

I think that's everything you need to know... though you probably already knew all that, because of the anime and manga series about me. You think I don't know about that? Of course I do, I'm a psychic, remember?


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

I don't like Sundays.

An entire day knowing that tomorrow will soon be here. Monday. You know what that means, right? I have to go to school. To make it worse, it's the last day of spring break. I don't dislike school, I just find it boring. The work is easy, what with me having psychic powers so there's no point to me even really being there. Sadly I can't avoid it.

The main reason that I don't like it, however isn't that. Instead, the reason is that I don't want to see people. When I'm there, I'm surrounded by people I want nothing to do with. I try to keep a low profile, as the more people that are around me, the greater likelihood of someone finding out my secret, which simply can't happen.

It's often difficult to conceal my abilities as sometimes they're difficult or impossible to control. Like when I sneeze. Random explosions are normally the least of my worries though.

Thankfully I have a way of avoiding detection: Telepathy. Since I can hear people's thoughts, I can easily avoid detection and make sure no one is around. I only use my psychic powers in public when necessary.

On this particular occasion, this is not what I'm worried about.

Today is Sunday. Sunday evening. I'm not really doing anything. Just watching TV. This show is boring; I even forgot what it's called. I hear a call from downstairs.

"Kusuo, supper!" My mother calls.

Getting up, I turn off the TV and go downstairs. Tea and cookies are on the table waiting for me and my parents, Kurumi and Kuniharu Saiki are flirting as usual. Sighing and rolling my eyes at them, I sit down and take a sip of tea.

"So Kusuo... back to school tomorrow. Hope you've done your homework..." my father taunts playfully. Homework is not an issue for me. I can do it all in a few hours. I'm not particularly in the mood for him right now.

_Don't remind me..._

I communicate using telepathy, because it's easier. Just to clarify, they can hear that.

"Oh, don't be like that, Ku.. I'm sure you'll be fine! You'll have your friends with you too." Kurumi chirps. My mother always looks for a bright side. She's a caring soul.

_That's not going to make me feel any better, you know..._

I grumpily take a cookie. I'm not even that bothered about that, and it tastes almost like cardboard for some reason. I finish it anyway and take another swig of tea, disgruntled.

"Something wrong, Ku?" She asked, her caring eyes full of concern.

As a matter of fact, there was. I don't normally dread school in this way but this term is different. I have a bad feeling about it... earlier I had nodded off while watching TV and had a dream...

Thunder. Lightning. A raging storm that wouldn't subside. Danger at every flash of light and clap of thunder. Terrified students trapped in the school as the tempest continued its reign of terror. Lightning striking a nearby tree and setting it alight with bright flames, only to be doused immediately by the pouring rain. Would it ever stop? A sudden flash and the lightning, as if with a mind of its own, struck the school building...

I shook my head. I'd woken with a tremendous headache meaning my powers of precognition had kicked in to warn me of something. To warn me of the coming storm. When it will happen, I don't know. I know that it will though; and I'm going to have to do something about it...

_It's fine, mum. Thanks. _I drain my teacup and bid the two of them goodnight, trying to ignore their expressions of puzzlement and worry.

Back in my room, I ponder the issue at hand. I have no idea when this will happen. I can hear my parents thoughts downstairs, most of it is concern, because if I'm worried about something, others should probably worry too. How can I stop this? I've changed the weather in the past but not with everyone around, and that was just rain, nothing on this scale. If I protect the school, I risk people finding out about my abilities, though if I don't protect the school, who knows what will happen. I need to find a way to accomplish one without compromising the other... What a pain. This'll be harder than I thought.


	3. What A Pain

What a pain.

I woke up this morning to the sun shining through my window. Don't get me wrong, I was relieved at that, the issue was what, or rather I should say who was outside. Riki Nendo. A classmate of mine, who no one likes but who has strangely taken a liking to me, much to my great annoyance since he never shuts up. He may have the creepiest face I've ever seen: a round nose and a very large chin that looks rather like someone's rear end, for lack of a politer way of saying it, and a scar over his left eye. He also has black and yellow hair cut in the worst way possible.

Haircolours aren't something that really faze anyone since it's very common to see people with all kinds of different hair colours nowadays because of my mind control. It's completely natural, since I altered human DNA. Understandably, I didn't want to stand out with the bright pink hair I was born with.

My mother invited Nendo in, naturally and then I had to walk to school with him. He hasn't stopped talking since - it's so frustrating! We're in class now, no one is working and he just won't shut up. As usual, I'm sitting at my desk ignoring him. He just doesn't seem to get the message: 'Leave me alone'. I wonder why. Oh yeah, he's a moron.

What disturbs me most about this guy isn't his looks as you might think but rather the fact that I can't read his thoughts. Everyone else has thoughts that I hear, but this guy doesn't. It took me a while to figure out why but eventually I worked it out: you can't read a mind if there's nothing on it. Since he's so dumb, there's never anything on it. Which I have to say is rather unnerving.

I get up, without saying anything and head towards the bathroom to get away. I hear his gruff voice behind me as I leave, "Oh, bathroom? Okay."

Crossing my eyes, I use my clairvoyance to check the surroundings. The weather is clear and there is no sign of a storm... perhaps it won't happen yet. As I have no idea when it's going to happen, I'm just going to have to keep checking, and keep an eye out for weather patterns... good grief, another chore.

I should get back to class. I remove my glasses for a moment and rub my eyes before carefully replacing them and leaving the bathroom. When I get back, the class rep, Kineshi Hairo is addressing the class. Sighing, I sit back down at my desk and wait to find out what he wants.

"As you probably know, the P.K. Festival is in just a few weeks! We need ideas on what to do. Any suggestions?"

Not this again.. it's such an annoyance every year. Each class comes up with an idea for something to do for the P.K. Festival, which is basically a day for showing off and in a way having fun. Except for me it's not normally fun. The classes can do pretty much anything, for instance a display or something else that students can pull off. Last time, we had several haunted houses and a few cafés. Our class displayed weird looking rocks that we found in the schoolyard. Oh and a meteor.

Hairo's enthusiasm miraculously isn't matched by his classmates. No one seems to have any ideas, in contrast to last time. Normally Hairo motivates everyone but for some reason they just aren't into it today.

"Come on, we can do better than this!" He yells. He isn't nasty about it, he's just over enthusiastic. I don't dislike him but I don't think the two of us would really get along.

"Uhh well.. we could do a maid café..?" A kid from the back of the class nervously suggests.

"I'll write that down!" Hairo says.

"Could do a science fair?" Says Chiyo Yumehara, a brown haired lass.

"Making a secret layer for the Jet Black Wings would be the best idea so we can protect the world from Dark Reunion." Shun Kaido whispers dramatically from the desk next to mine. Inwardly, I sigh at him. He pretends he's a hero called the 'Jet Black Wings' and is protecting the world from an organisation known as 'Dark Reunion'. It's all just play acting though.

"How about a display of scribble art?"

"A display of weird looking rocks we found in the schoolyard!"

"A theatre production!"

"A theme park attraction!" As if. Be reasonable.

Suddenly my classmates seem to have a huge plethora of ideas... Hairo is scribbling them all down on the board so fast he appears to be working up a sweat, though that doesn't make a change.

Then Teruhashi speaks. Not without first being asked, of course. Hairo pauses for a moment when people had slowed their suggestions, after they had gotten too out of hand. He then posed the question to her.

"Teruhashi, what about you? Any ideas?"

Kokomi Teruhashi likes to think of herself as the 'Perfect pretty girl', and I guess she kind of is. She is very beautiful, with long blue hair and 'perfect' features. She also tries to have a perfect personality too, but I see through that, you know, because I'm psychic. Owing to her 'flawless good looks' as she calls it, pretty much every boy (and girl) is in love with her. All but me. Since she attracts so much attention, I want nothing to do with her. Unfortunately, she happens to have a crush on me. Funny old world, huh?

So naturally whatever she said then would be what we'd do.

"What if we all made costumes and cosplayed as movie or anime characters?" She suggested.

Unfortunately today is no exception to that rule and all the previous suggestions are instantly forgotten.

Good grief...


	4. How To Not Stand Out

Sometimes even I wonder what possesses people to decide things.

Take Teruhashi for instance. Of course I'd heard her thoughts so knew it was a possibility but I didn't think that she would actually decide on cosplay for our festival display... what a pain.

Since it was Teruhashi that suggested it, the vast majority of the class is up for it. We love to make complete and utter fools of ourselves in Class 3. Like that time we got buzz cuts after sports day.. good grief, I'd rather not remember that day. We eventually agreed to dress as characters from movies, anime, video games or books, much to my distaste.

Don't misunderstand. I don't not like the idea of cosplaying. I just don't think it's really for me since I don't like to stand out. I could cosplay as myself and still technically be taking part, since there's an anime about me but then people might ask awkward questions that I'm not prepared to answer since only you and I know about the anime. Or there's the more likely scenario of people accusing me of not taking part which would make me stand out more.

I have to pick a character that won't really stand out much, but won't be so bad that people notice me for that. I have to try to be decidedly average. And how can I do that? Hypnosis. I'll use my hypnosis to make it appear like my costume is of a decent quality but make sure it's far from the best in the class.

My attention is diverted from this for a moment as Shun Kaido wanders over to my desk.

"So, Saiki... Who are you planning on dressing as? I'm going to go with Jellal Fernandez from Fairy Tail. He's so cool!"

I love how he asks me a question and then gets distracted by describing what he's planning on doing instead. Saves me answering.

I'm just beginning to wonder as I listen to him jabbering on about Fairy Tail characters whether we can go home soon, and glance towards the clock when, from my peripheral vision, I see another nuisance trudging towards my desk.

Riki Nendou sniggers. "You couldn't pull him off if you tried, runt."

"I can too!" Yelps Kaido, startled by Nendou's sudden appearance. "If you're so sure then who are you dressing as?"

"Baron Cola from Cyborg Ciderman Number 2. People say I vaguely resemble him."

He's the spitting image of Baron Cola, never mind vaguely resembling him. The uncanny resemblance creeps even me out.

"Oh. He's kind of ugly though." Kaido mused. "You'll do a great job!"

"Why thanks!" Nendou grinned, not picking up on the insult. "Wanna go get some ramen?"

Holy crap, he's dumb. Shaking my head, I get up and leave the class along with the others. Finally I can go home.

Or so I thought until Teruhashi collared me at the shoe lockers. I thought I'd gotten away! What a pain.

"Saiiikiii!" She calls in a sing song voice. She runs over to me and stands there smiling like a Cheshire Cat. Well, not quite as creepy as the Cheshire Cat but it's not far off.

I continue to change my shoes without acknowledging her. Undeterred, she tries again to much the same result. She acts as if this doesn't bother her, due to her facade of the 'perfect pretty girl' but in her mind it's a different story.

It goes something like this: '_Why did he not say anything? He must've heard me! I hope he doesn't think I'm an illusion because I'm the real deal; I'm the perfect pretty girl! How could he ignore me when I'm so perfect?! Oh I know! He's so afraid he'll say the wrong thing that he feels compelled not to say anything at all! Well, Saiki, I don't think anything you say can be wrong, except when you don't say, 'Oh wow!' When you see me... well you'll simply _have _to say it when you see my cosplay - it's going to blow your mind, Saiki! Then you really will be stunned into silence.'_

It continues but I'd rather not put you though the torture of listening to it like I have to. I continue to ignore her. Sometimes I wonder if she ever pauses in her seemingly infinite train of thought.

Thankfully, she is soon surrounded by other classmates as always and I'm able to make a swift getaway. Not even Teruhashi could like the popularity all the time, though the annoyance I hear in her thoughts isn't carried through to her actual words. I guess sometimes her popularity is advantageous for me as well, like in situations such as this.

The rest of my journey home is pleasently uneventful.

Perhaps I can start reading that new manga when I get home...


	5. A Customisable Character

Often, people's enthusiasm for things that don't even involve them blows my mind. Take my mother for example. As soon as she found out about our class' idea for the P.K. Festival, she was all over it.

"You need to dress as someone who will fit with your pink hair! How about Natsu from Fairy Tail? He'd be perfect!"

_No thanks. Kaido is already doing Fairy Tail and that's enough to put me off for life. _

"Oh, that's perfect, Kusuo! The two of you could go together." Was she not listening or am I just talking to myself?

_I said no. I'll find something else. _

She rolls her eyes. "Then who? You've got to find someone who fits your hair colour, unless you're planning on wearing a wig but I really can't see that because those things on your head will get in the way of that and you never seem to take them off so they must be important."

She's beginning to remind me of Teruhashi with all this talking...

"I can't think of anyone else with pink hair except him, it's not really a common hair colour for movie characters unless you want to dress as a girl instead-"

_Please stop there. _I cut her off. Even if I can transform into a girl, my classmates, thankfully wouldn't recognise me so I'd still be accused of not taking part.

"Well do you have any suggestions then?"

I like Captain Jack Sparrow as a movie character for no specific reason, just that he's funny but he'd stand out too much, and as my mother said, I'd have to wear a wig as well as a hat, both of which are problematic because of my control devices. I guess she's right. It'll have to be someone with pink hair.

_You're right with the hair but perhaps not someone who has exclusively pink hair. I'm thinking a character that's actually customisable so that I don't have to put much effort into looking like them but not one that's so basic that no one will recognise them. How about Robin from the video game series _Fire Emblem

"Is that that strategy castle game?" Kurumi asks, and I nod, a little surprised that she knows it. Taking out my phone, I show her a picture.

_He can have pretty much any colour hair and can look like almost anything. They can also be a girl too, so Robin is a very versatile character. _

She nods approvingly. "Then all you need is the outfit and you're set. I think I can probably make that.."

It is at that moment when my father arrives home and, as usual they began their usual trills of 'I love you.', 'I love you more.', 'No I love you more!' Etc. Etc. and I can make a swift getaway to my room to watch TV.

I'm actually thankful to my father for distracting her as there's a new anime starting in 5 minutes and it looks good. I simply have to see it, and as you know, I can't record things due to my telepathy giving me spoilers.

And that, my friends, is how I was roped into cosplaying as a video game character. What a pain.


	6. A Complete Idiot

Have you ever realised that you've never actually seen your own face? It's impossible to physically see your own face. The closest we get to seeing our own faces is the reflection in a mirror, or a photograph taken by ourselves or another.

Ever wonder what you look like to others?

I know exactly what I look like to others since I can read minds.

Today, however, I don't need to wonder or read their minds. Today I know what I look like to most people: I look like a complete idiot.

That's because today is the day of the P.K. Festival. And today I am cosplaying as the Ylissan Tactician, Robin from the game Fire Emblem. I am not what you'd call a 'happy bunny' today.

I was perfectly ready to just skip school and say I was ill, but then I'd have to live with both the guilt trip from both Hairo, as the class rep, and from my mother who spent time making my outfit over the past week, which, I admit was very kind of her. As I said, she's a caring soul.

So now I'm stuck here, looking like an idiot. It doesn't matter really though. No one's going to care what I look like. They all look like idiots too.

This coat is quite hot. It's thick and the dark purple colouring doesn't help. The whole outfit is warm, really. It'd not be too bad if it wasn't nearly summer but it's really warm outside too. Unnaturally so, yet there are dark clouds just visible on the horizon as if waiting for a chance to strike.

I haven't forgotten about the premonition I had a few weeks ago; and I'm worried that this might be it. Those clouds are foreboding. Malicious looking, even. I don't like this. It just had to pick the day of the P.K. Festival, didn't it? What a pain.

I guess it could be useful as I can use my cosplay as a disguise if needed, since the coat has a hood I can put up to hide myself a little, but someone will probably recognise me if I do have to. How do I get around this if worst comes to worst?

I'm almost at school now, and I'm getting odd looks from the other classes, who are doing other things for the Festival, rather than cosplay like our class. Maybe I can slip inside unnoticed if I turn invisible. As you know, I really don't like to stand out. Unfortunately I don't see anywhere that I can go to turn invisible without people noticing; my outfit is too conspicuous for that. Good job I have other ways of getting around this.

Using my hypnosis, I can make things appear completely normal, like my antenna. This is why no one questions them, however this is on a much smaller scale than that thankfully. People will still see my outfit but perceive it as something completely normal, and hopefully not question it or stare at me.

It seems to be working as people stop looking, and not even Mr. Matsuzaki, the head of discipline questioned it as I walked past.

Now don't accuse me of abusing my powers, that's not what I'm doing. I'm just trying to get by and avoid standing out... Okay maybe I am abusing them a little, but no one has to know that.

The clouds overhead look more foreboding than they did earlier. I don't like it. I can't tell that today is going to be bad.

Despite that, no one else seemed to notice the weather. I can hear that their thoughts are only of the Festival. Probably a good thing, really. At least for me...


	7. Right On Cue

When I get to class, I'm already aware that my classmates have been setting up the display and getting ready. I could hear their excited thoughts while I was walking down the corridor.

My classmates are just finishing getting ready, and to be fair, they look pretty good in their costumes; they really made an effort for this. Well, most of them did.

Kaido is dressed as Jellal, like he said he would, the red pattern painted on his face is smudged slightly. Yumehara is wearing an orange dress that's slightly too large as she keeps standing on the hem as she walks. I think she's Princess Daisy from the Super Mario series.

Kuboyasu seems to be dressed as a gangster, while Hairo is some kind of athlete. They'd probably tell me who they're supposed to be if I asked but I don't particularly care, so I'm not planning on asking.

I head over to my seat and wait for whatever we're supposed to be doing. Everyone else is talking still and not really paying attention. I'm hoping that'll mean I can be inconspicuous but I don't think that will happen unfortunately. It normally doesn't.

"Hey, buddy!" Right on cue, Nendou appears. For a moment I stare at him in confusion, thinking that he'd forgotten about the Festival; I wouldn't put it past him to forget. Then I remember who he said he was going to dress as, and that Baron Cola looks exactly like Nendou. Which is a little worrying really.

He starts talking about this and that, and I begin to zone out. I can't help but glance outside, where the clouds now look really dark. In fact, it all just looks dark outside. Good grief, that changed fast... Looks like the storm I saw in that premonition a few weeks ago will happen today after all. I'd really hoped it would go away but I guess that's not how it works. Just my luck.

At that moment, the door to the classroom opens and the class falls silent. It's so quiet that you could probably hear a mouse cough, if a mouse were nearby and decided to cough at that particular moment. The reason for their sudden silence is clear as soon as I look around.

Kokomi Teruhashi. She is wearing a long pink and white dress and has her hair in two tight braids at the front and another at the back, with some kind of crown on her head as well. She also has long white gloves. Princess Zelda.

I hear her thoughts, racing at almost the speed of sound, it would seem. Good grief, does she ever stop?

_Eee! Everyone is staring! I think I must've dazzled them all; they must be ashamed at how ordinary they look compared to me. But why... the one who I'm trying to impress- no! I'm not trying to impress him, not at all! This is just for the festival, nothing else! Yet why does he look so unimpressed! It's not fair! How can he resist? I was so sure this would get Saiki to say 'Oh wow!' but not even a reaction? I don't know if I can bear this... but I have to! We have the festival to put on and I can't ruin my perfect image for everyone else even if I'm disappointed at his reaction. This is the worst..._

She doesn't show her disappointment at all, however and instead smiles. "I hope I'm not late?" I don't know how she managed that to be honest.

Instantly the class begins to chat, complimenting her and going back to sorting things out for the festival.

I look out of the window once again and see that it has begun to rain. Glancing around at my classmates, I see that they're busy and probably wouldn't notice if I left. Besides, I could just say I went to the bathroom if they ask. Quietly, I get up and head to the door, slipping out, hopefully before anyone notices and head upstairs, opening a window on the top floor and using my psychic powers to fly up to the roof, getting drenched by the rain in the process. Lightning suddenly struck a nearby tree, setting it alight, only for it to be immediately doused by the tempestuous rain. This is... exactly as I had seen.

Listening, I can barely hear the panicked thoughts of the students in the school, though I think that by this time I will have been missed. I'd not counted on the storm being this bad, and they will want to make sure everyone is present.

I jump as the thunder booms above my head. This storm literally came out of nowhere; it's almost supernatural. How on Earth am I going to stop this? I take a breath, concentrating and raise my hands to the sky, preparing to stop this. Okay. I know what I need to do.

**Author Notes: Hey, guys. I'd like to apologise for the delay in getting this chapter out. I've had most of it written for a few weeks but not had the time to finalise and publish it owing to things keeping me busy in real life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, nevertheless. Thank you for the previous feedback!**

**_Peace, guys._**

**_-Blue. _**


	8. The Eye of the Storm

**_Author notes: _**

**Hey guys, sorry I've not uploaded in a while. I've been rather busy. Thanks for sticking by me and for the support and reviews; they mean a lot, and help to keep me motivated to continue writing, even though I haven't for a while. **

**Anyway, I hope it'll be worth the wait, and I hope to get chapters out more often in future. **

**Thanks! Peace~ **

I never get involved in incidents unless they're going to directly affect me. If it happens to help others, then that's a bonus for them. I've saved the world several times, but only because my own existence was threatened. If the school burns down, I'll have to transfer, which would be an inconvenience, as well as just plain annoying to hear everyone else's whining. Now where was I? Ahh, yes.

I could use my restoration ability to turn back time on the storm, which would temporarily get rid of the problem, at least until tomorrow, which isn't a very good long term solution as I'd have to keep doing the same thing again and again, or put us in another time loop to avoid it, but that'd mean reliving the exact same day again and again until the problem was solved; basically just prolonging the agony.

If I can use my psychic powers to teleport the storm away in order to deal with it safely that should ensure the school's safety. I can teleport it into the middle of the ocean, where it'll not cause any harm, and I can deal with it without being seen. That should work better. But how does one teleport rain? Just like anything else. Improvisation.

Taking off my control device and putting it in my jacket pocket, I jump from the roof and fly up towards the eye of the storm. I should be able to get the best view of the situation from there, pun not intended.

**_Crack!_** I narrowly avoid a bolt of lightning by swerving to the right. My timing is flawless as always. Looking back, I see it's specifically the one that struck the tree, setting it alight in the premonition. The rain swiftly douses it, as before.

Gah! This storyline is moving forward too fast for me to think.

I fly straight at the eye of the storm, something about this isn't natural, avoiding another bolt of lightning which I see hits the ground near the school. I'll have to act quickly to have any chance at saving it.

Finally I reach the centre, and all is calm and quiet. You'd never even know there was a storm outside. I almost wish I could stay there forever in the peace where no one would disturb me again...

Then I remember that I can't, and I have to get rid of this tempest. Raising a hand, I concentrate, and teleport the storm, along with myself out into the middle of the sea, where I can deal with it away from everyone else, and they don't have to see, hence my powers remain a mystery.

I've done this before with crazy weather so it isn't too hard to sort it this time, since I'd removed my antenna prior to teleportation. I use my psychic powers to dissipate the storm with ease. The difficult part is always 'not being seen'. It dissipates with surprising haste, which is good enough for me. I then teleport back into the bathroom in the academy, so that I'd not be seen reentering the building.

Taking a breath and putting my control device back, I attempt to dry myself off. I'm now feeling too tired to want to use my phychic powers for a while so try using the hand drier and paper towels to no avail. Eventually I do use my powers, since people will start to ask questions that I'm not prepared to answer if I come back to class dripping wet, but I feel slightly light headed now. What a pain. Wish I could just go home but they'll want to know everyone is safe.

No one was on the corridor, not even a teacher, seeing as all the classes had been kept in their rooms owing to the storm. I head back to class, yawning and trying to act nonchalant as I walk down the corridor and open the door to class Three's room.

To my absolute terror. I am greeted by the horrifying sight of every single one of my classmates, and Mr. Matsuzaki, who had apparently been told to stay with my class, staring at me.

Oh, good grief... Was I seen? I really hope not...


	9. “I Have Psychic Powers”

**_Author's Notes: _**

**Again, it's been a while since I've uploaded. I greatly apologise for the delays; I've just been really busy over the past few months. I hope this chapter is worth the wait though. **

**Thanks to all of you for sticking by, as well as commenting - your feedback is greatly appreciated. **

**Once again, thanks and I hope you enjoy it! Peace ****~**

**\- Blue. **

As you all very well know by now, being the centre of attention is something I am desperate to avoid. I never want to attract attention so that people are less likely to discover my psychic powers. Being greeted by the sight of all my classmates staring at me as I renter my classroom is not a welcome sight in my eyes.

A long stream of swear words enters my mind, along with my classmate's shocked thoughts. There are a mix of things like, 'Where on earth was he?' And 'Why does he look so tired?' But the main thing that panics me are the thoughts of just a few.

Aren Kuboyasu and Mr. Matsuzaki. It seems they saw something.

We all stay in this awkward shocked limbo for several minutes, as each party seems unsure how to react to this situation. Hearing their thoughts, I try to come up with the best way to deal with it, and what I'm going to do when they start to ask questions. I gather that the two of them saw me flying up to the storm and then the storm disappearing. They'd noticed me missing and gone to look for me.

Good grief, I let my guard down and this happens. How do I get out of this? I'm too tired to think...

The zombies that my classmates had become when greeted with this scenario seemed to suddenly and abruptly regain consciousness. It would probably have been rather amusing for an onlooker such as yourself to witness. Nendou is the first to speak, and he bursts out laughing.

"Saiki, buddy, that was awesome!" Drat, did he see too? I can't hear his thoughts...

Mr. Matsuzaki coughs. "Saiki. A word please?"

I consider teleporting away, or simply running, but realise that I'll have to face it eventually and either of those could make it worse, so I decide it's simply easier to deal with it now, which would also arouse less suspicion from the rest of my classmates, so I nod briefly, and step back outside of the room, to be closely followed by the gym teacher.

He accompanies me to the room labelled as his room - the gym teacher's office. I don't like this one bit. Being spoken to by a teacher has never been something I like, especially not Mr. Matsuzaki though I can tolerate him more than most students here. I just keep my head down and hope teachers don't want to talk to me in class, so this private conversation is even worse. The room is small, but not too cramped, though I still don't like it. Gym equipment surrounds us, some hanging on the walls and some on the floor, scattered in a somewhat orderly fashion.

We sit down and Mr. Matsuzaki clears his throat. I'd heard his thoughts as we walked, of course, but they'd been jumbled as if he didn't quite know what to say. Well, what _do _you say to a scenario like this? It's not exactly something you see every day. He still looks rather shaken by it. Similar to how my grandparents looked when they found out...

"So..." He begins awkwardly, "Can you er... explain what just happened..?"

I sigh. I don't really know where to begin with this, since I've never had to explain it before. I quickly decide that the truth is the best option, but it'd be best not to tell him anything he doesn't need to know.

_Right... so, I have psychic powers. It means I can fly, and do other 'supernatural' things, like teleport myself, as well as other stuff. Which is what you saw me do with the storm a short while ago._

He stares at me for a short while, as if unsure what I'd just said. "Right. Now the truth please?"

I make a face. _That is the truth. Why would I lie? You already saw it with your own eyes so there's concealing it, and no way you or I can deny it. _

"Hang on... you're not speaking but I can hear your voice..."

_You just realised now? That's because I'm talking directly to your mind via telepathy. Does that not prove my point? Somehow no one ever seems to notice, yet I always communicate this way. Guess they're as dumb as they look. _

"Wha..." The befuddled expression on his face is almost comical. "Prove it for me please... I need to see it again." He takes a spoon from his desk drawer. "Can you twist this spoon? Psychics can do things like that, right?"

_Why do you have a random spoon..? _

"Cereal for lunch."

I shrug, accepting that answer and use my telekinesis to tie a knot in the spoon, which needless to say, shocked him even more. He doesn't speak, and just stares at it for a moment.

_You did ask me to. _I remind him, and he seems to return to his senses.

"Right, yeah... so... you stopped the storm using your psychic powers... but why? We've had storms before and they've not harmed us, and you've not stopped them. So why this one?"

_My precognition ability gave me a vision that this one would destroy the school with the conditions it had. It was the 'perfect storm' of events so to say, in that the lightning would strike the school and it would go up in flames. I don't exactly know why, since I just saw mostly the end result. So I just stopped it before that could happen. _

He looks at me in surprise for the millionth time today, but takes a breath as if processing this information.

"I see... well then I guess we owe you our thanks. If it wasn't for you the school would be-"

I cut him off. _I don't need thanks. All I need is for my secret to be kept. _I change the tone of my voice to somewhere along the lines of threatening and urgency. _I don't want everyone to know about this. So could you please not tell anyone? _

"I uhh.." I could see that he seemed slightly fearful now, which wasn't something I particularly liked.

_Please? _I ask again.

He pauses, his mind racing with confused thoughts, and then he briskly nods. "Alright... But please make sure you don't do anything bad... or... get out if control or anything." He gets up slowly, and slightly unsteadily to go back to class.

_You clearly read too much manga. _I joke. _In seriousness though, I'm perfectly in control, as long as I keep these on. _The teacher seems surprised when I gesture to my control devices.

"Those have a purpose? I thought they were just some strange, new fashion statement. Not that they don't look good..." He adds the last bit hastily.

_Hmph. _

"Oh, one more thing before we go back to class. Aren Kuboyasu and Rikki Nendou saw what happened too. I'll have a word with them about it and make sure they won't say anything either."

_Great, another problem.. _

"Heh... right, let's go back.."

I suppose that went better than expected. He agreed not to tell anyone at any rate. I just hope he keeps to his word.

When we arrive back to class, the other students seem surprised again, yet not nearly as much as before, save for Kuboyasu that is. Nendou couldn't care less by the looks of it, and for once, I'm glad about that. His idiocy might be beneficial, since he'll probably not even know what's going on. Then again, it could be bad as well, if he does, and forgets to keep his mouth shut.

I sigh and sit back down as Matsuzaki asks the two of them to talk with him in a similar way to how he'd asked me, not half an hour ago. I watch the three of them leave, and hear their thoughts even from his office a moment later. Basically just pure shock. I hope they don't tell anyone. What a predicament this is.


	10. “I Don’t Want to Talk About It”

**_Author Notes: _**

**_Hi all, same as always really. Apologies for the long delay in upload time. Life is stressful. Can't believe how many chapters it's taken to get to this point. _**

**_Well, here it is anyway, hope you enjoy._ **

I always try so hard to remain inconspicuous. Somehow I never manage it since for some strange reason people seem to like me. I don't know what it is. Why would anyone want to be friends with me when I make it clear that I don't want to be friends with them?

To be fair no one's figured out I have psychic powers since kindergarten until now, even if they do follow me around so much. The other psychics know, obviously, but I'm not counting them since they had other ways of discovering like using their psychic powers. Oh, and my grandparents, but I told them myself. This is a first for me.

I just want to go home but unfortunately I'm not done yet. The PK Festival is to be my next challenge. I wonder how Kuboyasu and Nendou are going to react when they get back. There are too many excited and nervous thoughts around me for me to be able to hear them right now, not least, Teruhashi who was sitting at the next desk along from mine.

_What was he doing outside? And why did Mr. Matsuzaki want to talk to him? Maybe they're planning something for the festival and they needed to discuss it. Yes that must be it! That would explain why he looks so tired, he must've been running around sorting stuff out for the surprise. Perhaps the storm was just a distraction; some special effects or something to keep us in class. Kuboyasu and Nendou might be helping too and that's why he went to talk to them after-_

She continues but I'll spare you the details since it's not important. She's wrong, as always and that's all you need to know. In a way I'm sort of glad she thinks like that; makes it less likely for her to figure out my psychic powers.

The other students are putting up decorations before the festival starts, all thoughts of the storm gone in the excitement. I'm thankful for that. Less attention on me, though of course I'm probably going to be in the back of their minds for a while, at least the rest of today, which is unfortunate.

I keep noticing people taking quick looks at me before occupying themselves again. It's getting rather annoying, so I get up and help Kaidou put up some banners to keep myself busy for a short while. Big mistake.

"What did the teach want from you, Saiki? Everything okay?" He asks.

Great. If I don't tell him, he'll probably find out eventually if Kuboyasu spreads any rumours, or if Nendou slips up and says something, which he probably will knowing him, and how little brain he has.

_I don't really wanna talk about it. _It seems like the safest answer.

"Oh.. alright." He looks disappointed but doesn't press the matter. "Nice outfit."

I realise with surprise that my earlier perception filter must've gone while I've been reoccupied with everything else that's happened today. I guess it's no big deal. It was only for getting through the gates and into school anyway. Now my only question is when it did it wear off? Was I talking to Matsuzaki with the illusion or without? I didn't notice it in his thoughts, though I wasn't particularly concentrating on that; I was a little preoccupied with explaining I was a psychic. Oh well. Guess I'll never know.

It's a strange feeling, not knowing. I don't like it. Though I don't dislike it. It's irritating and wonderful at the same time. It's a feeling that could make a man go mad with curiosity.

Before long, Nendou and Kuboyasu renter the room with Mr. Matsuzaki. I can't read their expressions very well, as they'll clearly have been told to act like nothing was wrong, but Kuboyasu's thoughts say it all. A panicked mix of questions, shock and horror. He tries not to look at me, but I can see him glancing this way, with uncharacteristic fear in his eyes.

Nendou on the other hand, doesn't appear to care in the slightest, which is probably good, but could also be a negative as he might not realise quite how important it is to keep this a secret. I'm fearing he may just blurt it out in front of people. Nendou's unpredictability could become a real problem and worry for me.

I could just eliminate the two of them, since they're clear threats, but Matsuzaki would guess it was me, and I'd get into real trouble, probably put in jail or a mental hospital if they found a way to prove it. I think it best just to lie low for a while, and hope the two of them don't meddle. I'll have to keep a very close eye on them both.

**_As always, I greatly appreciate any feedback or suggestions you may have. _**

**_Thank you all for sticking by, never imagined this fic. would possibly get this many follows. So I thank you all. _**

**_Peace, all. -Blue. _**


End file.
